The invention concerns a solid-bowl centrifuge with an intake pipe and a peeling disk that conveys the peeled-off material out through its hub and comprises a stationary eccentric and a rotating lid that allows the disk to rotate on a carrier positioned in a radial slot.
A solid-bowl centrifuge of this type is known from German GM 1 942 490. Since the peeling-disk lid is secured to the intake pipe, the disk can rotate only along with the intake pipe. Accordingly, there must either be an expensive rotating seal between the line and the pipe or the former must be disconnected from the latter to adjust the disk's peeling diameter once the intake line has been permanently installed.